Alvin And The Chipmunks Meet Dracula
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When Simon is bitten by a bat, Alvin's convinced that he's going to turn into a vampire. Simon denies it completely. However, he starts to change. Not doing his homework, being mean to his friends and failing his assignments. Can Alvin and Theodore save him before it's too late? Please comment and leave suggestions!
1. Late Night, Morning And The Attack

**Watch out. 'Cause here we come It's been a while, but**

 **We're back with style, so, get set to have some fun!**

 **We'll bring you action and satisfaction.**

 **We're the Chipmunks.**

 **Alvin, Simon, Theodore!**

 **Do, do, do, do, do, do!**

 **Do, do, do, do, do, do!**

 **The animation is in the new cartoon, but they still met the wolfman, Frankenstein you get the point.**

 **/Simon's Prolog/**

"Simon? Simon? **SIMON?!"** Alvin yelled me as I was trying to get some sleep.

"No! You kept me up _all_ last week, so I'm sleeping _without_ interruptions!" I told him shoving off my bed, only for him to get back up again.

"Simon! There's this monster convention tomorrow! Please come with me!" He begged with his failure puppy eyes.

"Can I go back to sleep if I say yes?" I asked him.

"Yes." He responded as I sat up.

"Then yes. Also, you need to work on your puppy eyes." I told him and he growled at me, which I ignored and went to his own bed and fell asleep and I did the same.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

" **SIMON! SIMON! SIMON!"** Alvin shouted jumping on my bed. I groaned, put on my glasses, pushed Alvin off my bed, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Dave." I told him and Alvin followed me hitting me slightly on the shoulder and I glared at him.

"Morning boys. OK. I know its Saturday, but I just got a call from my boss and they need some back-up. Can you take care of yourselves for a few hours?" Dave asked us and we all said that we would.

"Simon you're in charge, Alvin don't do anything stupid and Theodore don't listen to Alvin." Dave told us.

"Wait! Hang on! Why didn't you tell Simon not to do anything?" Alvin asked him and I rolled my eyes.

"Because he doesn't do anything." He replied rushing out the door.

"So. What do we do now?" Theodore asked and Alvin being Alvin told him about the monster convention.

"M-M-Monster convention?!" Theodore asked and I glared at Alvin.

"Don't worry Theodore. It's all fake. And if you don't want to go, you don't have to." I reassured him and after I said that he went to the chipettes' house.

"OK. It starts in 15 minutes. We can get there when it opens if we leave now." Alvin said pulling me by my arm.

"Alvin! We didn't even eat!" I yelled as he ran out the door, not caring if I fell.

"They'll be food at the convention!" He yelled and I finally got out of his grasp and convinced him to WALK to the convention. When we finally got there, there was not even thirty people here.

"On the bright side, the wait won't be long." I Alvin told me, chuckling nervously and I rolled my eyes.

"Ohhhh Yes! The rolling bat mimes!" He exclaimed pulling me with him.

"ALVIN! You know I don't like bats!" I yelled at him.

"There's only one way to get rid of your fear Simon! And that's to face them!" He told me and we went into the cave.

"They say that their VAMPIRE BATS here!" Alvin told me, attempting to be spooky.

"Yes! And maybe we can see pigs that can fly! Or unicorns! Or even a flying monkey!" I said sarcastically and Alvin gave me a very hard glare.

"Oh, please Simon. Flying monkeys only live in the jungle." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Alvin? All this stuff is fake. The moss is paint that got splattered, the bite marks are made by a snake and that's not a real vampire bat." I told him looking at a seemed to be fake bat. It then blinked.

" **OK! I WAS WRONG!"** I yelled and hid behind my older brother.

"Fake huh?" He asked me and I slapped him upside the head. Then the bat starting flying at us!

" **IT'S A VAMPIRE BAT**!" We both yelled and started running to anywhere but here. We then hit a dead end!

"I LOVE YOU BRO!" I yelled at Alvin as we hugged eachother.

"I KNOW!" He responded and I scowled at him and the vampire bat came at me and Alvin and I let go eachother.

" **AHHHH! IT'S ATTACKING ME!"** I yelled out like a little girl.

 **"GET OFF HIM!"** Alvin yelled, kicking the bat, making it fly off.

"Are you OK? Did it bite you?" He asked me, giving me a hand up.

"No! I'm not OK! And YES! It did bite me!" I yelled at him as we walked out of there.

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor?" Alvin suggested.

"NO. No let's just go home so I can be alone." I told him as we walked home, not knowing what was gonna happen next.

 **What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and suggestions are ALWAYS open!**


	2. Simon Tells Dave And A Song

**/Simon's Prolog/**

"You're probably gonna turn into a vampire!" Alvin told me when we got home.

"I'm NOT, underline NOT going to turn into a vampire. End of discussion. Period." I told him, irritated as he has been going on about this the ENTIRE way home. He was about to say something else, but he just walked away. I should probably tell Dave what happened.

"Hey Simon." Dave said as he passed me.

"Hey Dave! Can I tell you something?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked me and I sighed.

"Alvin forced me to go to this monster convention and he saw this cave of bats and one bit me on the neck." I told him and he looked surprised.

" **WHAT?! ALVINNN!"** He yelled and Alvin came running in.

"Yes Dave?" He asked nervously.

"Did you force Simon into going someplace that he didn't want to go to?" He asked him and Alvin looked at me.

"You told on me?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Alvin?" He asked and he looked at him.

" **OK YES!** But only because you said that I couldn't go by myself!" He blurted out and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean that you force your brother to go! We'll be having this conversation later young man." He told him and Alvin glared at me.

"C'mon Simon. Let's go take that looked at." He told me and we went to the hospital.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

We've been waiting for two hours! If Alvin was here he'd be having a freak attack.

"Simon Seville?" A nice brunet nurse asked and we were taken to a room.

"OK. It says that you were bitten by a bat? OK. I'm going to give you a rabies shot just in case, then you should be OK." She told me and left to get the shot. She came back a few minutes later, gave me the shout which hurt thank you very much! And we went home.

"Have you turned into a vampire yet?" Was the first thing Alvin asked when we got home.

"Simon. Go upstairs with Theodore. I'll talk to Alvin." He told me and I guided my only younger brother upstairs.

"Is it true?" Theodore asked me.

"Is what true?" I asked him answering a question with a question.

"About you being a vampire!" Theodore said so innocently.

"Theodore. Vampires don't exist." I told him.

"You also said werewolves didn't exist." He told me and I was at a loss for words. Luckily Alvin came in.

"So… How did your talk with Dave go?" Theodore asked me, forgetting about his pervious statement.

"I'm grounded for a week and I have to do Simon's chores for five days." He told us and I silently cheered.

"I'm still not giving up on the vampire Simon. Maybe it's not you, but maybe it's somebody else!" Alvin declared and I groaned.

"Good grief." I said laying in my bed.

"Goodnight guys." Theodore said.

"Goodnight." I said putting my glasses on my side table.

"Goodnight." Alvin mumbled and we all went to sleep.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

 **/Alvin's Prolog/**

I might have said goodnight, but that didn't mean that I'd go to sleep. I got out of bed and didn't go to Simon's bed, but to Theodore's. For a simple reason: I don't want Simon to kill me.

"Theo? Theo? THEO?!" I asked shaking my little brother awake.

"What is it Alvin?" Theodore yawned.

"Simon may not be a vampire, but it could be somebody else!" I declared as Theodore looked at me.

"I'll make you a deal. If we find NO Vampire, then you have to stop with this Vampire and scary movies for good!" He told me and I looked at him and thought.

"Deal!" I declared and we shook hands.

Munks on a mission Alvin (Bold) Theodore (Italics) Both (Bold Italics)

 _There's something wicked out there, we feel it in the air. It whispers "Come and find me if you_ _dare." We sense disaster lurking. Must save the neighborhood, this vampire must be stopped for good!_  
 _ **We're MUNKS on a mission! We'll keep on searchin' Munks on a mission whether by day or moonlight! MUNKS on a mission! We'll keep on workin'. Munks on a mission keepin' it safe out at night!**_

 **We see a full moon rising, we hear the growls at night! But you remain out of our sight! We know we're getting closer, we don't know what's in store! But clues are leading to your door!**

 _ **We're MUNKS on a mission! We'll keep on searchin' Munks on a mission whether by day or moonlight! MUNKS on a mission! We'll keep on workin'. Munks on a mission keepin' it safe out at night!**_

 _ **We're MUNKS on a mission! We'll keep on searchin' Munks on a mission whether by day or moonlight! MUNKS on a mission! We'll keep on workin'. Munks on a mission keepin' it safe out at night!**_

"Face it Alvin there's nothing that leads to a vampire!" Theodore declared and I sighed. Maybe he's right.

/

/

/

"Simon…. You will be a full blood VAMPIRE!"


	3. Morning And Diffrent Simon

**BlueWolfBat, thank you again for the suggestions, they are REALLY helpful! Now on with the story!**

 **/Simon's Prolog/**

"Simon? Simon? **SIMON?!"** My older brother yelled, trying to wake me up. Why does he always wake me up like this?!

"Go. Away." I told him, with my covers over my head.

"Why? It's time to get up!" He told me jumping on my bed.

"What time and day is it?" I asked him not moving positions.

"Saturday 7:45 am." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not waking up at 7:45 in the morning on a SATURDAY! Go back to sleep or go downstairs and do something I don't care what it is as long as I'm not involved in it." I told him and he eventually left. Finally I can get some peace, quiet and sleep.

"Simon? Simon? Simon? Simon? Simon? Simon? Simon? Simon?" my only little brother, Theodore called my name attempting to shake me awake. So telling him off isn't an option.

"What is it Theo?" I asked him, sitting up.

"You promised me Alvin and the girls that we'd go to the park today!" He reminded me. I completely forgot about that! Theodore tore the blankets off of me and the sun burned!  
"Ahhh! The sun! It burns!" I exclaimed and hissed.

"Sorry! The sun is pretty bright today!" Theodore said and closed the blinds. I got out of bed, grabbed my glasses, got dressed and went downstairs.

"Knew that he'd get ya up!" Alvin yelled and I glared at him.

"You set him up?!" I yelled and glared at my older brother very hard, he even backed up.

"Uh, Si. Your eyes are freaking me out." He told me as he showed me a mirror and I was surprised at what I saw. Instead of my emerald blue eyes, they were yellow… Like transformers bumblebee yellow.

"Yeah. That's not creepy at all." I said, very sarcastically.

"Simon? Are you OK?" Theodore asked so innocently. I calmed down from my yelling at Alvin rage and my eyes resumed to a very familiar emerald blue.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, Theo. Just focus on today at the park." I told my only younger brother and he nodded, running into the other room.

"Do you really believe in what you just said to Theo?" Alvin asked me and I looked at him.

"Still convinced that I'm going to turn into a vampire?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yep." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, not going to happen on this planet or another." I told him and walked off to where Theodore was while ignoring my annoying older brother. After a while the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said and I went to get the door and it was Jeanette, Eleanor and Brittney.

" **GUYS! THE GIRLS ARE HERE!"** I yelled and Alvin and Theodore came running in.

"No need to shout." Alvin told me and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon let's just go." Brittney said grabbing Alvin by the arm, which highly amused me as I followed them.

/Jeanette's Prolog/

Something about Simon seems… Different. But how?

Later we were playing volleyball. We always have fun playing volleyball. But it seemed different this time. Simon wasn't having fun as he usually has. He was concentrated on hitting the ball, not where it went. At one point Alvin hit it towards him and it hit him in the face. Before he could apologize, Simon dug his claws into the ball and it popped!

"Dude! What's your problem?!" Alvin asked, quite rudely and Simon just walked away, like nothing happened.

"What's with him?" Brittney asked Alvin and he told us that he was bit by a bat and he thinks that Simon is going to turn into a vampire.

Suddenly Simon came running up to us at Transformers Blurr speed.

"I never knew that I could do that!" Simon exclaimed, walking backwards pointing his thumbs and me and he clicked his tongue. "Catch ya later." He told me and zoomed off.

"OK. That was about weird." Alvin told me and I agreed. What's going on with him?

 **(Everybody is singing. There are NO Assigned lines.) Monster out of you- from meet the wolfman.**

 **Oh, Simon, Simon, tell us what's gotten into you lately?**

 **We're beginning to think that there is nothing in the world that you can't do.**

 **You're getting stronger and faster and scarier too.**

 **We keep on asking**

 **"Is there something wrong with you?"**

 **You're acting weird and talking rude and eyes are glowing too!**

 **Everything lately brings the monster out in you.**

 **How do you do?**

 **What's up with you?**

 **Strangely acting like Edward Cullen.**

 **How come you're shielding from the sun at dawn?**

 **We don't know what you're through**

 **We just hope you're gonna be alright**

 **Now tell us, tell us**

 **What should we do?**

 **Now that the monster's out in you**

 **In you, in you, in you, in you, in you.**

 **And now we're not so sure**

 **We like the fact things are turning out this way**

 **We'd rather have our genies friend back**

 **Than a supposedly vampire for a friend any day**

 **You're getting stronger and faster and scarier too.**

 **We keep on asking**

 **"Is there nothing we can do?"**

 **You're acting weird and talking rude and eyes are glowing too!**

 **Everything lately brings the monster out in you.**

 **How do you do?**

 **What's up with you?**

 **Strangely acting like Edward Cullen.**

 **How come you're shielding from the sun at dawn**

 **We wish we knew what you're going through**

 **We just hope you're gonna be alright**

 **Now tell us, tell us, what should we do?**

 **Now that the monster's out in you.**

 **Shalala, Shalala**

 **Ooohhh**

 **/Nobody's Prolog/**

" **Master…. What do you wish me to do?" A lovely she-bat asked.**

" **Ah Victoria. Bring me Simon…. And his little girlfriend too." The master told her.**

" **Of course…. Lord Dracula." Victoria said and walked away.**

" **You will both… be mine! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**


	4. Late Night, Bed Sheets And A Talk

**BlueWolfBat and Facebook people, thank you again for the suggestions, they are REALLY helpful! Now on with the story!**

 **I own Victoria and Sam I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, if I did I'd be rich, famous, me and my friends would not in school and not constantly being bullied by stupid guys….. Anyways enough about that, Enjoy!**

 **SHORT CHAPTER! I'm so sorry! 533 words.**

 **/Simon's Prolog/**

 **LATE AT NIGHT; Monday**

It's IMPOSSIBLE to sleep! I keep tossing and turning, but I'm not able to sleep! I don't know what's going on. I know that I'm acting different, but I don't know why and I can't stop myself from acting this way. I don't know what's going on…. What is going on? I didn't even do my homework. I'm failing a few of my classes. Not major, a C-, almost a D+. What could I do to fall asleep? I'm gonna get something to drink. I put on my glasses and went downstairs. I didn't even bother to turn on the light…. I can see for some reason. I don't know why, but I want to know.

 **DOWNSTAIRS**

I walked downstairs and I opened the fridge because I was thirsty. There was water, apple juice, orange juice, grape juice…. When did we get so many juices? Suddenly the ketchup looked interesting. I shrugged and drank some of the ketchup from the bottle like Spencer did on icarly. After that I went upstairs to HOPEFULLY get some sleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"Simon? Simon? **SIMON?!"** Alvin asked to wake me up. Again. He has GOT to find another way to wake me up.

"Who is here THIS time?" I asked him not looking at him from under my blankets.

"Just me, Theo and Jeanette." He told me my eyes widened. Jeanette is in MY room trying to wake ME up. Now that's embarrassing.

"Hi Jeanette…." I said shyly and she laughed.

"Good morning, Simon." She told me in her sweet voice of hers.

"So…. How long have you been here?" I asked her.

"Long enough." She told me dully. I rolled my eyes at my brother who had a very happy grin on his face. I got out of bed, only to have my brothers and crush fall onto the floor with me. Everybody except me kept pulling at the blankets, hoping to get them off of us.

"How is this even possible?!" Alvin asked nobody in particular.

Everybody kept running around under the blankets and at one point, Alvin kicked me in the face. I wasn't really pleased with that. I tried to get them to stop by asking nicely to stop moving, then my temper got the better of me.

" **STOP! MOVING!"** I yelled and everybody stopped moving surprised by my anger and I lifted the blankets off of us and I got dressed in the other room and went downstairs.

We exchanged our good mornings, finished eating our breakfast and went to school. I then realized that I didn't do ANY of my homework over the weekend. What does Alvin do when he doesn't do HIS homework?

 **IN CLASS**

 **/Alvin's Prolog/**

"So. What's going on with Non-Mr. Genies Friend?" Brittney asked me as we sat in our seats.

"I dunno…. I want to find out. I hate feeling helpless with him." I told her and she looked down.

"We need to help him…. But how?" She asked me and I sighed and I realized that I don't know how to help my younger brother.


End file.
